I Wish
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Something came in Michelangelo's mind. What if Miwa was alive? Will that change everything? Poor Michelangelo needs to learn that wishes can come true. It may also change time and space. And who to blame? One penny. How will he escape?
1. Main Story Information

**I Wish**

**Summary: Something came in Michelangelo's mind. What if Miwa was alive? Will that change everything? Poor Michelangelo needs to learn that wishes can come true. It may also change time and space. And who to blame? One penny. How will he escape?**

**Main Characters:  
-Michelangelo  
-Splinter**

**Main Story Quote:**

******_What is it that you want to see?  
I shall show it to you.  
_****_What is it that you want to hear?  
I shall tell you about it._**

**_But, please don't expect anything.  
For you who close your eyes and ears, surely, it is meaningless._**

**-Frederica Bernkastel (Taken from a Higurashi arc called _Taraimawashi-hen_)**

**Please turn to the next page for the arc details...**


	2. Act One Information

**I Wish**

**Act One: The Leaf That Was Born With His Brothers**

**Plot Synopsis: In this first arc, we journey them from the infant days to the present. This is when Michelangelo thinks if life can be reversed for his father. This is when he tries to make a wish but accidentaly stumbles into a world where none of the tragical things happened and Miwa is alive. Meanwhile, he needs to think that wishes can come true...**

**Main Characters:**

**-Michelangelo  
-Splinter  
-Leonardo  
-Donatello  
-Raphael**

**Main Quote:**

**_I cannot quench your thirst  
Because even if you yearn for the truth, you refuse to believe in it._**

**_I cannot quench your thirst  
Because no such truth exists that you are in anticipation for._**

**_But I still want to quench your thirst.  
Because I am the one that put you into the desert._**

**-Frederica Bernkastel (Taken from Higurashi's _Watanagashi-hen _arc)**

**Please turn to the next page for the first part of the arc...**


	3. Act One, Part One: The Promise

**Gah! I came up with this idea last night after reading a Penguins of Madagascar fic called "The wish". I forgot who the author is but its about Private reversing the fate of Lucy dead or something. I have a feeling it's gonna be a bad time.**

**Mikey: agreed.**

**Me: Donnie...**

**Donnie: Inktrain AKA Ia does not own TMNT or POM or that idea.**

**Me: Dunno if its an original idea where Mikey wishes that Miwa is alive.**

**Mikey: *gulps***

* * *

**Act One: The Leaf That Was Born With His Brothers  
Part 1: The Promise**

**Synopsis: Fifteen years ago, Splinter makes a promise to protect his four, new sons at all costs.**

* * *

Mutagen spilled on Hamato Yoshi and the four turtles. Whith a loud wail, his clothes ripped apart and he changed into some kind of creature. He didn't even bother to open his eyes on what happened to him. But soon enough he did. When he did, he was shocked at his appearance. He had brown fur, a nose that seemed different, better sense of hearing, sharp nails, a tail and whiskers. This meant one thing to him: he mysteriously transformed into a humanoid rat. Worse, he was naked.

Quickly, he ran to the four, infant turtles. He recognized that they changed too. One of them is now the tallest, they had different color of eyes, one had dark skin and one had cute freckles on his cheeks. _How c__ute..._Yoshi thought, carrying the green-eyed turtle up. The turtle growled at him, as if he were a tiger. Yoshi chuckled, genlty placing the turtle with his brothers. The turtles with freckles grabbed Yoshi's leg.

"No, no..."he whispered, putting the turtle back in place. Somehow, he came to love the turtles.

Then, tiny droplets of rain fell from the sky. The thunder roared and the lighting striked. The four turtles, scared of the growl, cried and hugged Yoshi's leg. Yoshi looked at a manhole in the middle of the road. _I must risk it. _He thought. Gently, he carried the turtles to the sewers.

_At least it is safer there. _He thought.

* * *

Two hours of running around. Two hours of searching. Two hours of exploring. Two hours of gathering food. Two hours of hushing the little ones. Two hours of Yoshi's head aching. All of them took two hours.

Yoshi grew restless. The turtles he carried were asleep. In fact, he put them to sleep ten mintues ago to look for a place to live without any wails. There, he came a dead end. But whenever there is a mystery, there is a miracle on some. He first found an abandoned train that was wrecked into pieces. Yoshi decided to explore more.

Holding the turtles tighter, he looked behind and saw an abandoned station. There was a refrigerator and other appliances that might work.

It was nice. It was cosy. It was a miracle.

As he explored the rooms, he found one that was good for babies. All he needed to do was to get his things from hsi apartment and it will all be done.

But first, the only main goal is to survive in there while the storm came out with the sleeping turtles. But luckily, he found a bed near a small plant that withered. He then decided to lest them rest in there.

While going in, he found a small, dusty bed. Carefully, he wiped off the dust and placed the turtles on the bed. He covered them with blanket and kissed them gently on the head.

Then, he left.

* * *

The rain slowly stopped as gentle raindrops landed on his fur. He just realized something: he was naked.

Using a tall ladder, he climbed without being seen. There were rare times when the ladder shaked and only one time that he fell. But he didn't give up. _That must have been a lesson for **not **using the lower floor. _He thought. But in an instant, he jumped on the window ledge and the ladder fell.

Opening the window, he found nothing.

Yoshi gasped.

Then, he used a vine to climb down.

* * *

He found his things, scattered at the dumpster.

Frustrated, he grabbed only what he could. He fished four sippy cups, four pacifiers, loads of clean, unused diapers in a plastic, his only kimono, most of his weapons and a picture of his old family. Somehow, this brought him into tears.

Then, he found one, last random thing he could find: a renaissance book.

_This could help me find names for the turtles. _He thought.

Soon, he grabbed his stuff and went to the closest manhole he could find.

And how could he get them quick? He fished fifteen, large bags for all of his things to fit in. Luckily, the manhole closest to the makeshift home was just one block away from the dumpster.

Then, he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

When he came back, he fed the turtles with algae and worms in four, sippy cups. It was the only food he could find. In some parts, he was terrified and worried if the algae and worms were poisonous.

It wasn't. The turtles were safe.

While they sipped at their cups, Splinter soon scavenged names. He was amazed with the works of the artists.

There, he came across the four artist masters of the Renaissance time.

He first read the first four.

He looked at the turtle with dark skin. Yoshi's fingers carefully read the words.

"Le-o-nar-do..."

He smiled.

"Leonardo it is."

His glance shifted to the green-eyed turtle, still frustrated when he tried to experiment sipping on the sippy cup without his hands. Yoshi chuckled.

"Raf-a-el..."

He wanted to change it. Soon, his mind changed the "f" to "ph".

He smiled again.

"Raphael."

Next was the tall turtle with eyes like his own. He looked around the room, wondering where he was.

"Don-a-tel-o."

Again, his mind changed. He changed the single "l" to a double "l" to remind himself of those days when he and Shen were together. Good.

"Donatello."

Then, he read the fourth one.

"Mi-chel-an-gel-o."

This time, his mind argued. He decided to add an "a" between "h" and "e". Then, he read a first part where Michelangelo means "Who is like God/an angel" in Italian. By adding an "a" between "h" and "e", it meant nothing.

"Michelangelo."

Then, his mind thought that it was too long. He decided to make a nickname for him so he could say it on rare occasions.

His glance landed on the apartment key.

"My key."

Then, he tried saying it slowly.

Then, that idea was solved.

"Mikey."

By it, he was quite contented. He looked at the picture of Shen amd Miwa. Then, his feeling changed to determination.

"I promise, Shen. I promise to take care of them for you. These are now officialy my sons."

He dressed in a kimono and his heart was filled with full dignity.

From then on, he will protect his sons at all costs. No matter what.

**TBC...**


	4. Act One, Part Two: Hidden Sadness

**Me: Alright, next chappie! So before I start the announcement and story, here's something interesting I found in one of the Higurashi Kai Previews: the preview for Minagoroshi-hen ep. 7: The Way To Alter Fate.**

**Mikey: Top Five things to do in Hinamizawa.**

**Me: Let's start!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me: Number Five- If you're in luck, you might be met with a "Nipaa" in front of the Hinamizawa bus stop.**

**Mikey: Number four- You might be given a dubious injection at the Irie Clinic.**

**Me: Number Three- Want to be hit with Oyashiro-sama's curse at the Ritual Tool Shrine?**

**Mikey: Number Two- Receive a chop from Rena's bloody machete at the remains of the dam construction site.**

**Me: And finally, the glorious number one *does drumroll* Ah! Partcipate and watch the Nail Removal Dinner Show! **

**Mikey: Welcome to Hinamizawa!**

**Me: No one's going to come here anymore...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me: And that was the presentation. So here's the announcement: I'm planning to make the real sequel to Parasitica but I might post it the day before my birthday. So it's three months, ten weeks, fifty-seven days and counting before my actually bday! I'll post it on Sept. 1. And it's also co-written by my friend. She's also in and Wattpad. So sit tight and enjoy the LONG ride. Mikey, do the disclaimer.**

**Mikey: Inktrain AKA Ia does not own TMNT.**

**Me: On with the story.**

* * *

**Act One: The Leaf That Was Born With His Brothers  
Part 2: Hidden Sadness**

**Synopsis: Five years later, Master Splinter still could not reveal the secret of his past life. His sons are getting suspicious.**

* * *

**Five years later...**

"Raphie, I'm gonna kick your butt if sensei says my drawing is the best!"Mikey gloated, coloring the background. Raph decided to play naughty. He dropped the red crayon and purposely knocked over the glass, making the water mess the drawing. Mikey dropped the crayon and cried. Raph laughed so loud that he ended up on the floor.

"Raph! That was not nice!"Leo exclaimed.

"Face it, Leo. Mikey is an idiot."Raph said. "Raph!"Donnie exclaimed. Raph groaned. He turned to Mikey and sighed.

"Sorry...Mikey..."

Mikey smiled and got Raph's drawing.

"In return, I'll tell sensei that this is my drawing!"Mikey exclaimed, runnign to the dojo. "Wait up! That's mine!"Raph exclaimed, chasing Mikey.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wanna play Skin the Snake again?"Leo asked.

"Worth a shot...even though I tripped on you last time."Donnie said, running off with Leo.

* * *

"Sensei, look! I did this pretty picture!"Mikey exclaimed. Raph pushed him and got the drawing. "Raphie there's a bug on you."Raph shrieked and Mieky got the drawing.

Then, Master Splinter came out.

"What is going on?!"

Raph and Mikey stopped and faced their father.

"Sensei...Raph did this drawing. Not me. He knocked over the glass on purpose and the water messed my drawing. He said sorry but I took his drawing and tried to tell it to you that I did it. I'm sorry."Mikey said.

"It's okay, knucklehead. Just don't do it again."Raph said, hugging Mikey.

Splinter put a sad smile. He looked down and sighed. Raph and Mikey noticed Splinter's face.

"Sensei, what's wrong?"Raph asked, concerned. Splinter just put a fake smile.

"It is nothing, my son. Could you please tell Leonardo and Donatello that-"

Then, there was a crash.

"Donnie, you tripped on me!"Leo exclaimed.

"Sorry!"Donnie exclaimed.

"Are they playing Skin the Snake again?"Splinter asked. Raph and Mikey nodded. The sensei sighed.

"Could you please tell them that lunch will be ready?"Splinter asked. "Hai, sensei."Mikey said, before running off.

Splinter looked down and thought of Shen and Miwa. A few tears escaped out of his eyes.

_**He saw the house. His house. Shen and Miwa didn't escape.**_

_**"Shen, Miwa!"**_

_**Then, it was all cleared. **_

_**Shen and Miwa were dead.**_

_**"Shen, Miwa!"**_

_**He cried.**_

"Shen...Miwa..."

* * *

"Boys, lunch is ready!"Splinter exclaimed. The boys came to their dining room. Leonardo's head was covered with soil and a flower. Splinter ran to his son and cleaned his head.

"What happened?"

"We played Skin The Snake. I tripped on Donnie and the vase broke. Sorry, daddy."Leo confessed. Splinter smiled. "It is okay, Leonardo."

As soon as they sat on their chairs, choruses of "Itadakimasu" were heard and soon, they ate.

Splinter was happy once. Seeing his sons okay made him happy. But seeing Shen and Miwa's death made him shiver. It was all his fault.

_**His fault...**_

_**He was the cause of this...**_

_**All of them...**_

"Daddy, you okay?"Donnie asked. Splinter snapped out of trance and smiled.

"Yes, Donatello. I am fine. Now, eat."

Donnie whispered something to Leo. Then, Leo passed it to Raph. Then, Raph passed it to Mikey. Mikey nodded and continued eating. Splinter shook his head.

But he didn't know the message was: "Something's wrong with sensei. We're not giving up until we'll find out if he's really okay...because he's not."

* * *

"Oh Shen, I wish you are alive. You could have seen my boys. _Our _boys. I'm sure Miwa would love them like I do."Splinter whispered.

Mikey peeked at the door, leaving his math book on the table.

_A woman? A baby? Did sensei have another family?_

He hiccuped. Splinter looked at the door and found no one.

* * *

"A woman and a baby?"Leo asked.

"Yes. And the name is also Shen and Miwa."Mikey said. Donnie shook his head.

"We got to talk to sensei about this."Donnie said.

Then, Splinter came back. The rest rushed back, doing their own thing.

Mikey scratched his head at the question "2 + 2"

"Sensei, how will I know the answer to this?"

Splinter looked at the equation. He sighed.

"Show two fingers on each hand."Splinter said. Mikey showed two. "How many are there?"

"1...2...3...4...Four! Thanks, sensei!"Mikey exclaimed, writing "4".

Splinter smiled and sat down with Mikey. _Now's my chance. _Mikey thought.

"Sensei...how do you know about the woman and the baby?"Mikey asked. Splinter gasped.

**_He knew._**

"W-What baby and woman?"Splinter lied.

"Sensei, you're lying."Raph said. Leo, Donnie and Raph soon came closer to Splinter. _How did they know...oh no...did they watch me at my door? _Splinter thought. Leo looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please sensei...you can tell us."Leo said.

Splinter sighed. He won't know if his boys would understand. But it was worth a shot.

"Alright. I'll tell."Splinter said.

* * *

"In a fire?"Leo asked.

Splinter wiped the tears. Mikey brought out a book.

"Sensei, this might help. I found it under the kitchen."Mikey said.

Splitner opened the book and read:

* * *

There was a bunny named Max. He had lots of carrots. Lots and lots of them.

Everyday, he would open his hole and eat the carrots he treasured. He loved carrots.

One day, the fox stole them. Max cried and cried.

Soon, he was determined to find more carrots. He set out to Amazonian to find more carrots.

Six days later, he ended up in wounds and scratches.

When he woke up, he found himself in a land where there were lots of carrots. Not onyl that, he gained more like friends and a good land.

From now on, he learned something: when one thing you love is lost, determination and believing is the answer to gaining more than what you think.

And they live happily, ever after.

The end.

* * *

Soon, he found his sons, sleeping on his lap. He smiled, placed the book down and hugged them.

"Good night, my sons."

Soon, he slept and the whole family slept in the living room.

* * *

_**10 years later...**_

Mikey sat on the couch. He couldn't sleep. Instead, he just thought about Shen and Miwa.

What would happen if Shen and Miwa were alive?

Shuddering, he finally let sleep in.

**TBC...**


	5. Act One, Part Three: Happiness

**I own nothing. Get on with it!**

**WARNING: Major spoilers for "Parasitica".**

* * *

**Act One: The Leaf That Was Born With His Brothers  
Part 3: Happiness**

**Synopsis: Mikey and an experiment wonders what would it be like if there wishes came true..**

* * *

_**Ten years later...  
July 12, 2013**_

It was strange for Michelangelo to keep the journal as a secret from his family. It was strange at all. He would plop down on the couch, turn to the next page and write down. So far, he's written down almost every adventure he had. And every year, he would replace his journal with a new one. It's been going on for ten years. Every year, he would secretly go topside and find a new notebook. He would disguise himself as a human, go to the bookstore and buy a new one. Then, he would pay with the dollars that fell from the sewer grate. Sometimes, he would find one-hundred Canadian quarters a day and he would buy a balpen and a sketchbook. Every three months, ink would run out. Using the Canadian quarts (and occasionally dollars), he would buy a new ballpen. Every six months, the space for the sketchbook would run out and using the money he found, he woudl buy a new one. And every year, he would replace his journal with a new one. And where did he all keep his used stuff? He would store them in his secret closet so it wouldn't be a waste. Every two months, he would look back into the past by reading his previous ones. Laughter, joy and tears brought him that time. And this year, his adventures got complicated.

Since it was once again July of 2013 (or Showa 88), it was time to change his journal again. He's been luckier this year. Nowadays, people would go to the street where the sewer grate is and lots of money fell down. Now, he almost saved one-hundred dollars. But that was close enough. He would blow them and save money for the next year.

"Mikey, where are you going?"Leo asked. Mikey gulped.

"I'm going to go topside for a while."Mikey said, leaving. Raph chuckled.

"Wow, first time going alone, eh?"Raph asked. Mikey did not response. Instead, he put his tongue out.

And when he got out, Raph made a face.

* * *

"New journal...new one..."Mikey gazed at the new ones. Most of them were flowers everywhere. He just got used to this. Year after year, covers were replaced wiht girly ones. And anyone who knows Mikey would know how he would feel if he would only find girly journals.

then, he finally found a perfect cover. It was black and had an orange skateboard for a design. Inside were one-hundred pages. This was unusual. A ballpen was even clipped on it. Plus, it's got a password combination so no one (not even Donnie) would break it. Plus, the price was cheap so it was okay.

Mikey, disguised as a human, paid for it.

"Thompson! Glad to see you as my loyal customer!"Mr. Eddwins exclaimed. Mikey was Thompson Sugarette when disguised.

"Me too. I got lucky."Mikey said, getting the two dollar change. Soon, it was closing time.

"See you again, Thompson!"Mr. Eddwins exclaimed.

"See ya!"

Then, Mikey disappeared from the light and into the shadows.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_It's me again. Ha! This is like the tenth or eleventh journal and I need space for more adventures. Lol. So let me give you a detail about what happened last week. I mean, it's like I was in a zombie movie or somethin..._

_It starts off in the Shellraiser, with me (with something covering my head...like those ones that were made in the parlor or something) sighing, while spinning on a chair. Then, I took it off and grumble, "Another day, another Kraang hunt.". It was true, though. Donnie said that the Kraang are up to something and we need to bust in to the Kraang secret hideouts. Man, I hate it! Anyway, while Raph is looking at his screen, I come behind him and beg him to fire the weapons, Raph disagrees. I said all things that I could do if I were in charge of weapons, Leo says that's why I'm **not** in charge, and told me to get back to my station and tell him where to go. Bummer! They're so gonna regret it. So I had no choice. He is Leo. Sigh. _

_That's when we finally found the hideout._

_And let's say that...Raph was too excited to beat up the Kraang. What a pity! Raph already complained that someone beat us. One point for me! Anyways, we wondered why the Kraang were studying arthropods. But this is when...a giant wasp came out! Dude, you should have seen it! It's so large! Anyway, I came up with a plan to use the kusarigama chain. Then, Leo changed my plans and told me to distract it. Man, I think they want me dead! They're so gonna pay! So when the attack is about to go into plan, I used my plan instead. Good news is, the wasp died. Bad news is...Leo got stung. But then, he started acting strange..._

_..._

_So when we came back, Leo started acting strange. He only kept staring at the egg for the whole night. We found ways to distract him. we wnet with pizza. No. We went with Space Heroes. No. I used his comic book as toilet paper. Not even that. So Raph vowed to destroy the egg. But that went bad. And I mean real bad._

_..._

_The next day, we thought that Raph destroyed the egg. Soon, Donnie and I peeked in. It turned out that Raph already got ocntrolled. Soon, we found time to lock all the doors for him to get the information. Here's what he said:_

_Here it is. The parasitic wasp infects animals with a virus which brainwashes them into protecting its eggs._

_I asked if that was the wasp that stung Leo. Then, Donnie agreed. "So, once the egg hatches, will the guys go back to normal?"I asked. But then, I freaked the heck out when he showed me that picture of the wasp eating the caterpillar._

_So after some fights later, Raph disappeared with the egg and we were left with Leo._

_..._

_So when Donnie took a sample of his blood, Leo freaked out! He even bit Donnie. After that, donnie told me some hard instructions. Then, he's gone crazy. After that, he bit and I passed out. But that wasn't the end. I passed out like nineteen times, man. And I finished the antidote in time. Which I used on the guys. So when they were knocked out, three wapss came out. I tried driving the Shellraiser but then, I saved the guys by killing the wasps by using the weapons in the Shellraiser! That's two points for me! I win!_

_So when were cleaning, there was one thing I missed. Leo rode me like a horse for using his comic book as toilet paater. And to make matter worse...no one thanked me..._

_So when April and Splinter got in, they told about the wasp. They just missed me out. Instead, they changed the story. Instead of em saving them, Donnie managed to make the antidote and I only threw the egg. That was epic fail._

_Well, got to go! My bros are already calling. _

_Mikey. _

* * *

Then, Mikey closed his diary and went off.

* * *

_I believe you, but at the tip of my heart  
Anxiety casts a little bit of shadow_

_I was a child who didn't doubt  
The fact that warmth would always be by my side  
I held back my tears, tightly bit down on my lips  
And became strong so that I can laugh_

* * *

_**In the other dimension...**_

"M092136". That was his name. He was unknown. A being with no family. A being who only had adoptive brothers. A being kidnapped and tested as a subject for fiteen years.

He looked at his tag and sighed. Technically, he was the eldest. But they believed expreriment "L89765" to be the eldest. "R44859" and "D45678" were just middle brothers, though it was hard to see who is older. "M092136" was considered as the youngest.

"Time for the experiments."

Lord, it was the Kraang again. One of them brought locked the door of the laboratory and began again.

It's going to be one, long day.

* * *

_Without telling you about the wound in my chest_  
_ I simply kneel to the approaching pain_

_The two of us embraced one heart  
You and I were one  
The two of us became one and what we gained  
It wasn't something that we wished for_

* * *

Nothing happened at night. Mikey just stayed in the lair since he's been out. He didn't feel like writing at his diary. Instead, he was thinking.

"What if Shen and Miwa could be alive...?"

That question bothered him. He decided to walk up to the dojo and take a look at his surrogate father's family picture. They all were happy. Then, he's been thinking: was he the cause of this? Were he and his brothers were a burden to him?

For the first time, he felt tears.

* * *

_Please, I'd like you to tell me that the heat of your hands isn't a lie  
Please call my name with a kind voice and don't leave me anymore_

* * *

Right after the expreimentation, they were put back inside the white.

"Ufagufafa?"L89765 asked. He didn't even know how to read or write. Same goes with the rest of them. They wanted to speak. But they can't. Even his "supposed to be a genius" brother only can manage a few words.

"Like...walk...give...brother...Kraang...turtles.. ."

That's what he can only say. But they weren't smart. Not like any of them.

With no choice, M092136 just collapsed on the floor and rolled like a pig.

* * *

_What creeps down my back is an indelible wound and a committed crime  
Even if I chase the distant days that can't return anymore, I won't reach them_

* * *

Mikey just watched television while eating pizza. That was strange, though. Shouldn't his brothers be back? How would Splinter react?

Groaning, he turned off the television and went topside.

* * *

_Wishes, prayers, I've shouted for many times (You, in the light breeze and under the sun)  
But my voice can't reach you (That's right, laughed)_

* * *

It was night time. M092136 found a way up to the surface. But he reminded himself to stay hidden or the Kraang might punish him.

Then, he found an interesting spot: the cliff near the East River.

* * *

_Now I simply can't see your shape (If it's to protect this warm place)  
But you're protecting me at anytime (I'll show that I will change into anything)  
Your kindness melts into the sun (Because I'm living to create tomorrow)  
And it's always by my side without the happiness fading (Everyday, I'm finding happiness)_

* * *

No sign of them. there was just no sign.

Then, Leo called.

"Mikey, where are you?"

"Looking for you guys."

"We're already home."

"Really? Oh...I'll be back."

"Alright."

Then, Mikey headed towards the cliff enar the East rive. He sat down to think.

* * *

_There are too many things that I don't notice; I finally understand the lost time  
I want to joke around with you in bed and fall asleep in your arms…_

* * *

M092136 never had any parents. In fact, he didn't know if the other three were his brothers. He just wanted to see his parents. Maybe even...just simply to be happy...

* * *

_Because with the 35-degree body temperature that passes from your palms  
I can become strong even as it is, I can't let my tears spill_

* * *

Then, the wind blew. Mikey decided to go home. It is almost midnight.

* * *

Fear of being captured by the Kraang, M092136 went back to TCRI.

* * *

_Without telling you about the wound in my chest (I'll be able to meet you again someday; when that happens)  
I simply kneel to the approaching pain (Please say "I'm home", laugh, and stroke my hair)  
But since the seasons won't wait for me (I'm dreaming, always, at this little place)  
I'll overcome the pain and walk toward tomorrow (Waiting for the day when you will embrace me)_

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Alright. The two songs are called "Dear You -Kind-" and "Dear You -Feel-". Kind was for M092136 and Feel was for Mikey. I combined it into a duet. The order was Kind before Feel. In some of the lines, Feel is in the parenthesis. But in the last one, I reversed it. In Higurashi, Kind was Satoko's Dear You song and Feel is Mion's Dear Your Song. **

**Raph: Yeah. **

**Me: and since today is friday and I've done all the Homework that was supposed to be done today, I have a free day!**

**Mikey: And today was supposed to be a study day for her school but she got lucky for doing them last night.**

**Me: Those homeworks in Math, Christian Living, Science, Sibika and Reading were worth it!**

**Mikey: Until then, stay tune for the next chapter!**


End file.
